


[Podfic] Armor

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of cosmic_llin's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Lin gets ready for the day.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selahexanimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436540) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



**Title:** Armor

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** spoilers for 1.10

 **Length:** 2:03

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/amor%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20cosmic_llin.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
